Hidden Heartbreak
by Raikusen
Summary: Yuji tells Shana he is in love with somebody. Shana decides to investigate.


Hidden Heartbreak

Shakugan no Shana love fanfic

I DO NOT OWN SHKUGAN NO SHANA

(Takes place around season 2)

**Yuji POV**

Shana was in front of me fighting the Tomogara. The sparks that floated around her it was beautiful. Red hair flowed in sync with her quick movements. Her beautiful red eyes looked towards me. I was lost in her beauty. I was only pulled out of the trance when I heard my name.

Yuji!!!

The Tomogara fired a shot of red fire at me. Thanks to Shana I was able to evade his attack and counter attack it with a hit of silver flame.

"You should keep your eyes on the enemy"

Yuji I don't care how much you underestimate the Tomogara. Be alert.

SSorry Shana I guess my head was lost in the clouds.

"Focus on your enemy Yuji!"

Right Shana sorry.

After the battle

Yuji what's with you today? You keep daydreaming in the middle of battles. You should be more careful you could get seriously injured or something.

Ok I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Yuji heads home alone.

I wonder how Shana is doing. Maybe she is having diner right now.

Why did I start thinking about? I guess I am just worried about her or something.

I opened the door. Oh yeah Mom left town with dad for a few days.

I guess I should try to sleep it's already about 11:30.

He entered his room. He started thinking about normal stuff then Shana kept popping into his head. He started thinking of her as more than a friend. He yearned for her to touch him embrace him. Just to hear her voice he would be satisfied.

The Next Day

Good morning Yuji. She said happily with a big grin on her face.

Oh Hi Shana.

You seem sort of sad did anything bad happen?

No I just did not get that much sleep last night.

You need you're strength Yuji. You never know when a Tomogara will appear.

Ok. Shana I will get some sleep when I can.

By the way why were you not able to get any sleep?

I found some thing important something I can't live without in my life. Someone I love.

Who did you find?

Suddenly they were interrupted by Kazumi.

Oh hi Kazumi they said in perfect unison.

Hi Shana

Hi Yuji

Yuji I need you t help me with the cleaning up school festival.

Ok. See you later Shana.

Sigh. See you later.

School around lunch time

**Shana POV**

I walked down the hallway. I saw Yuji standing there in front of Kazumi. I decided to eavesdrop.

But all I could manage to hear was "I am sorry Kazumi"

She ran by me. She gave me a certain look that was sad. Tears started to fall from her face as she stared at me. Then she ran away.

I planned to chase her but Yuji grabbed my hand.

Let her go she will calm down.

She needs to clear her head for now.

What Happened Ryuji?

I told you this morning. I found the person who I love more than anything else.

Will you please tell me who that person is?

She felt depressed. But she somehow felt like there was still hope.

Yuji!! Ms Margery is looking for you.

Ok see you later Shana.

I wonder who she is.

Why did she give me that sort of glare?

After School

Hey Yuji!

What is it Shana?

I needed to talk to you. Why did Ms Margery call you?

She wanted to investigate a little about the silver.

Ok.

She suddenly blurted out

Alister: "Is that what you yearn to know or is it who Yuji is in love with?"

Be quiet Alister!!

I will tell you later okay Shana.

I need to know Yuji she is my friend.

I will……please be patient.

Meet me tonight in the park okay Shana.

Okay. I walked towards my house wondering what it could be that he could not tell me there.  
Sigh Yuji what are you planning.

Alister: "Maybe he will tell you something concerning the silver"

No he could have told me there.

Alister: "I guess you are right."

It suddenly occurred to me maybe that is why Kazumi was crying because she was rejected by Yuji.

She started looking towards the sky.

I don't know what I would do if he rejected me.

Tonight will be the last time Yuji will see me.

I don't think that I cannot continue staying here if I cannot be with Yuji.

Her heart hurt. Tears fell down your face.

Later That night

**Narrator POV**

Hi Yuji

Oh Hello Shana.

So now will you tell me what happened at school with you and Kazumi?

I will but can you accompany me first I have not had any diner yet.

Yeah okay.

They walked both so nervous.

They arrived at the place where they were going to eat.

Yuji started to order when he asked Shana do you want anything to eat.

No I am not hungry. Suddenly her stomach grumbled.

It is okay I ordered enough for the both of us.

Don't worry I have enough money.

Thank you Yuji

Your welcome Shana

After Diner

Will you tell me now Yuji. I am getting impatient.

Okay Shana.

He grabbed her hand as they ran up a hill.

Yuji what are you doing.

You will see just come with me.

Okay so tell me what happened?

I told her that I found some one I really love. A person I really cared for more than anything in the world.

Oh. Okay. She suddenly became depressed.

She turned her back to him Yuji just so you know I lov (she turned around and suddenly Yuji kissed her in mid sentence.)

It was salty as tears fell down from Shana's face. You idiot I thought you loved someone else. She started blushing.

He broke from the kiss. He wiped the tears from her face.

You are the only one I love. You are everything to me.

I love you too Yuji

She kissed him on the lips as she closed her eyes Ryuji pulled her closer to him as they felt each other.

The kissed with the passion of that could set the whole city on fire.

Even if it did they would not have noticed.

She started to fee like she was complete He was everything she ever wanted. Everything she could ever need.

Shana walked home to Yuji's house.

So you're all alone in the house tonight.

Are you lonely?

I could keep you company tonight.

She started blushing red.

She kissed Yuji on the lips.

She started to move her hand closer Yuji's "thing".

She placed her palm on it.

Yuji suddenly looked at Shana not yet separating.

They both blushed.

What are you doing? He looked at her concerned.

Yuji I need you. I want you.

He looked at Shana. Whatever makes you happy my love.

She started blushing as he said my love.

They went inside the house.

Yuji I want to experience the feeling when two people become one.

But Shana you might become pregnant.

I am okay with it as long as it's yours.

She drew Yuji towards the bed.

She laid him down on the bed. Shana was on top of Yuji.

She started to kiss him as she undressed Yuji.

Soon they were both naked still kissing. (Except for the amulet Shana always wears.)

Yuji started to stare at Shana. Is this real or am I dreaming.

No you're not. You are with me and you will always be.

He admired Shana's beautiful body as it pressed against him.

Shana you are so beautiful.

He started to move his tongue all over Shana's body. Your taste is wonderful Shana.

She started to moan Yuji's name as he nibbled on the small parts of her body.

Yuji I am getting anxious please insert it already.

But Shana I wanted to taste you more.

She started blushing.

Yuji you have all the time to do what you want with me. I am reserved for you and only you.

He blushed.

She inserted it into her special place. She moved faster.

She kept moaning Yuji's name. Each moan felt like an entity of pleasure in Yuji's ears.

Yuji felt a wonderful feeling occurring below him. It felt like something was building up in his manhood. Something he could not fully explain.

Shana i.

Do you feel it too?

Yes Shana.

Let's do it on the count of three. One………Two………Three

Shana started to pull Yuji closer to her. Both of them moaning each others name as the sweet sensation of pleasure of each other entered their minds.

White fluid flowed from Shana and Yuji's "parts".

It flowed onto the bed.

It feels wonderful Yuji I am glad I was able to have my first time with you.

Me also Shana.

Shana rested herself on top of Yuji embracing him. (Still bound by their intimate connection) They both kissed.

Then they fell asleep.

**Chapter 2 in progress**

**Hoped you enjoyed my story. **

**Sorry if you are mad for portraying Shana as a perv.**

**No reviews no updates ******


End file.
